Beat It?
by EDFOD
Summary: This is crack-tasticily cracky self-indulgence. I wanted them dancing, I made them dance. Shut up, don't judge me. There's an OC, too. But not a mary-sue, and not a love interest.


Oh my GAWD! Its been soooooo long since I've updated...I should really get on that. But, I felt like writing a Supernatural fic, because there's ANOTHER FRIKKIN' HIATUS! I'm sure you guys are sick of all the wincest, dark!sammy, and 'mystery spot' stories. so I thought I'd liven it up a bit!

**FLAMES ARE WELCOME! I FEEL LIKE S'MORES!**

**Disclaimer**: I only own my monster! And this plot idea! Though I WISH I could own JENSEN! Ooooo what a FINE piece if ass! jkjk

Beat It?

It was just a normal day of research for Sam; Dean was out getting donuts and coffee, while he slaved over his laptop searching for a way to stop their newest enemy. There was a jiggling of the door knob, and then Dean stepped into the cheesy motel room. Really, the boys have seen some pretty bad rooms before, but this took the cake. It was supposed to be some 80's throw back; Dean loved it, but Sam didn't like it at all.

"Food's here! And I got you your caramel macchiato, Samantha!" Dean chuckled at his own joke and passed Sam his coffee. Sam made a face at the joke, but accepted the afore mentioned drink.

"Took you long enough Dean." Sam offhandedly mentioned.

"Ya, I totally scored this hot chick's number." Dean grinned as he ripped into his donut and pulled out a slip of paper. "So, Sammy, what do think we're hunting here?"

"It's **SAM**, and I'm pretty sure it's a trickster." Sam scowled at Dean and took a bite of his donut.

"But the M.Os don't match up. These people weren't a bunch of dicks. Hell, one lady even took care of orphans!" Dean stated around a mouth full of donut.

Sam grimaced, "Very attractive Dean. And yes, I'm very aware of that. But, that's the only explanation I have." Sam face became confused, "I mean, how many cases of dieing of exhaustion have we come across? Not to mention the fact that they all died with smiles on their faces?"

"Good point. So where do you think it's 'batcave' is?" Dean queried after a large gulp of coffee.

"Well, the only place between all of the deaths was the….local high school?" Sam face became surprised. "Why would it hide at the high school?"

"Dunno, but we should get our asses over there now to scout the place." Dean said grabbing his leather jacket and another donut. "Come on Sammy!"

"For the last time, it's **SAM**!" But Sam complied all the same, and followed Dean out to the Impala.

* * *

"Jesus, look at that one Sammy, its hair is like five feet off of its head!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pointed. This was almost like the zoos for Dean.

"Dean, it's just a Mohawk, get over it!" Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away from his brother.

"But, dude, its **GREEN**!" Dean exclaimed and pointed. Several teenagers turned their heads toward the two. "Damn, they should outlaw skirts that short." Dean turned his head to follow the backside of the girl that walked past.

Sam smacked Dean upside the head, "Dude, she's a **TEENAGER**!"

"Well, she wouldn't draw attention to herself if she didn't want me looking!" Dean stated with an all-knowing face.

"Can I help you gentleman?" The boys' heads snapped to their left and met a woman in a suit. Obviously, she was the principal.

"Um, my brother here has to make up some credits to be able to apply for college. There's no continuation school listed so we wanted to see if he could enroll here?" Sam had saved them with that one, but Dean elbowed him just the same.

The woman's face immediately softened, "Of course. Follow me to my office." She motioned her hand and walked toward the front entrance. The boys followed of course, thinking her to being the trickster. What they didn't notice on their way through the doors, was the girl standing off to the right, munching on a candy bar the size of her head.

* * *

"How come **I** had to be the stupid one?" Dean dejectedly stated as they waited in the Impala for the last light to turn off.

"Because **I** actually went to college." Sam threw back smugly.

"And you're **STILL** a prude!" Dean laughed after his, not so funny, joke.

"Jerk…" Sam said; at lose of a decent comeback.

"Bitch!" Dean barked out, continuing to laugh.

* * *

The lights had gone out an hour before, now they were moving in. They started in the classrooms, and then made there way over to the cafeteria where Dean grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Dude?" Sam harshly whispered.

Around a bite of pizza Dean stated, "What? It's better cold anyway!" Sam only shook his head and continued on. They were walking down a hallway when the heard a soft giggling.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked

"Ya, I did. It sounded like it was coming from the gym." Dean stated, face determined. "But it might be a trap." He added.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" They began to make there way to the double doors of the gym. When they pushed the doors open, they were definitely taken by surprise.

Standing there was a girl of around sixteen, with chunky boots, ripped jeans, a Metallica shirt, and some sort of half faux-hawk.

"Dude, that's not the principal." Dean stated the obvious.

"I can see that…" Sam said, still incredulous. "Who're you?" He yelled to the girl on the other side of the room.

"Doesn't matter!" She stated brightly. "All you need to know is that you fucked up! I was standing **RIGHT **there, and you didn't notice me! Wanna know why you didn't? Because nobody's ever suspicious of a teenager eating copious amounts of sugar!" The girl, still speaking brightly, stated as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Brilliant…" Sam said in awe.

"Aw, I'm flattered Sam! But now, you two get to entertain me!" As soon as the girl stated this, music began sounding out of no where.

"You have **GOT** to be kidding me…."

_**So beat it, but you wanna be bad  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**_

Before the boys could do anything more, they dropped their guns and started to dance. "Dude, what the hell?" "I don't know!" The boys yelled as they started shaking their fists.

_**No one wants to be defeated **_

_**Showin' how funky, strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**_

As they pelvic-thrusted the boys' faces were screaming for someone to help them.

_**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky, strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right **_

_**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky, strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it**_

The boys were in misery. "Why did it have to be **MICHAEL JACKSON**!?!" Dean whined. "God, I think I just snapped something in my pelvis." Sam gasped. The girl was rolling on the ground laughing at this point.

"I can't feel my **ARMS**!" Dean exclaimed.

Suddenly the back entrance to gym burst open and in came the boys' savior. Bobby popped off to shots, landing them both in the girl's chest.

The girl gasped, "**BITCH! YOU FUCKIN SHOT ME!** This was my favorite shirt too! Doesn't matter, they weren't evergreen stakes dipped in blood, were they?" The girl smirked and was about to point at Bobby when she stopped. "Wha-? What the fuck is this?" She gasped out, before she fell to the floor. Dead.

The boys had stopped dancing now, and they promptly fell to the floor as well. Bobby walked over to them and stood there smiling. Dean stuck his hand into the air and pointed at Bobby. "Not **ONE** word. Just shut up **NOW**!" Dean vehemently stated.

Bobby chuckled. "I didn't say anything." He said innocently.

"And you **WON'T**." Sam added, exhaustedly.

Fine!

I remembered this one thing my school did at our powderpuff game so I thought it was funny. THAT, and I couldn't get the song out of my head!

YOU CAN REQUEST A SONG FOR THEM TO DANCE TO IF IT HAS FUNNY CHORIOGRAPHY!


End file.
